<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>现在还来得及吗 by cccxs7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679671">现在还来得及吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7'>cccxs7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>醉酒文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>现在还来得及吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在一阵摸索中，李泰容终于找到了你的房间。房间和客厅开了冷空调的时候的温度差异不禁让你打了个喷嚏，往他怀里缩了缩。
他将自己的外套脱了下来，不得不说，你被对方的眼睛惊艳到了，你一直只是低头悄悄看他，没有注意到李泰容的眼睛像宝石一样，像黑曜石般闪烁，他的眼睛微微眯着，竟然显得有一丝慵懒的诱惑。
不知道要干什么的你乖乖的等着对方下一步的动作，但是其实真的要doi起来你有点害怕，有点想要逃避他的眼神，就在你正在犹豫要不要开口说还是算了，美梦什么无所谓的时候，你就被李泰容突如其来的吻吓到。我靠，我不是做梦吧，李泰容怎么亲上我了？你脑子一团乱码，想到。
你居然没有明显的抗拒让李泰容有些吃惊，他以为你一定会被吓得一把推开他然后冲出去。
大哥，想什么呢!
你还是觉得似乎这样不太好，刚想要开口拒绝，就在你张开嘴的一瞬间，李泰容的舌头钻进了他的嘴里&gt;
“唔…” 被刚刚那不知道多少瓶啤酒已经弄得浑身无力，你根本没力气推开正在亲吻自己的人，只能接受李泰容肆意的侵略着你嘴里的空气，一下都不想分开。
他被你这几下软绵绵的抗拒弄得更加的疯狂，不给你一丝逃跑离开的机会，将你的双手别到背后用力的攥住，喝多了的你更是一点反抗的余力都没有，不一会儿李泰容就感觉你在一点点的向下滑，似乎是完全支撑不住自己的身体了。
好在李泰容知道人还是要呼吸的，他终于好心的放过了对方的两片薄唇，扶你坐到床上，此时不单单是脸色潮红，你的眼角聚集了些许的水汽，被吻到红润的嘴唇微微张开呼吸着这得来不易的空气，本来整整齐齐的衣服此时却满是褶皱甚至露出了一点锁骨，一种被凌虐过的美感让李泰容血往身下那处涌去，作势便要推倒还在发愣的人，你急忙摆了摆手手，“不行，还没有措施，不行不行。”
李泰容笑了笑，低音炮又响起了“在路上我去过便利店了哦”说完还拿出来给你炫耀炫耀。
哦豁，你完蛋了。
还没说完李泰容便又亲吻了上去，俯身压在你的身上，一只手继续攥住你有些不老实的双手，另一只手向身下抚去，褪去你的裤子，先是悄悄按压了几下。
“唔！..唔”被突然摸到隐私处的你努力抗拒着，虽然对方是李泰容，但你残存的理智告诉你不可以这样。可他这在你身上摸摸索索，不禁也起了点反应，身下的水越来越多。靠，什么是理智。
你抬起头，对上他极为好看的双眸，看到他的脸，你不禁又失了神。
“感觉怎么样，看起来你很敏感哦”
你赌气地咬了他的肩膀一口，他装作疼的样子，“嗷呜”叫了一声，随即又把他的头埋在你的颈部，一点一点啃食着你的锁骨，酥酥麻麻的感觉让你不禁仰起了头。
“诶，既然这样，我就开始了哦” 李泰容依旧压在你身上不让你有出去的机会。
“还...还要开始什么啊？？”你有些懵，这哥们真的不会干柴烈火，一求快乐吧。
“你继续坐好不就知道了，配合我哦”他不再多做解释，李泰容，行动派代表人之一。
不等你的反应，李泰容再次栖身吻了上去，你真的是欲哭无泪，你希望下次李泰容吻之前可以提醒他一下，你还没有那么长的气。
继续着手下的动作，你有些“嘶”的一声叫了出来，然而你没想到李泰容突然停下了动作，你抬起头看着对方。
李泰容边亲吻着你身上的每一个地方，边褪掉了你身上那些碍手碍脚的衣物，他觉得自己真的是捡到宝了，可能因为刚瘦下来练好的身材，你的曲线已经是非常诱人了，同时你的皮肤又因为酒精和情欲的刺激泛着红。
你从未使用过的的小穴还是粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，现在正在往外吐着些许的水。
李泰容已经感觉到了自己身下已经发硬，不过他还是想先让你这只小羊羔先尝到些甜头，于是低下了头，咬了一口你大腿内部的肉，又舔了舔你的穴。
“啊....嗯..怎么..那里不行…啊” 你被李泰容的动作吓了一跳！但是强烈的快感让你沉迷。
“果然第一次吗？” 李泰容思考了半天，突然问到你这样一个问题。
你被李泰容这么一问有些不好意思，“怎么了，我第一次还不行啊”
“我..我不就还没干过..唔” 奇怪的感觉从身下传来打断了你的话 “你..你干什么？”
“好巧，我也是第一次，这就是美梦的真谛所在吧”他笑了笑，呵，手下动作还是没有停。
他已经探进一根手指的仔细开拓着 “ 我说了我要开始了”
“ 可...可是..这有些奇怪” 你觉得这真的太邪门了，你和李泰容在一张床上，这超出了的接受范围，想要阻止对方，可又不知道该怎么说，此时身体里的手指好像再寻找些什么似的，直到对方触碰到一点，让你啊的一声叫了出来 “别..嗯..别碰那..”
“是这里吗？” 找到对方敏感点的李泰容坏心眼地不断的刺激着那处柔软，你身下的水也是越来越多。
“ 不行…这…啊嗯..太奇怪了...啊” 破碎的呻吟声让你在说话时断断续续，然而让你说不出口的是，这种刺激竟让你感受到了前所未有的快感。
理智什么的，先边上待着去吧
李泰容一边舔弄着你的乳头一边开拓着那紧涩的甬道，“你这也太紧了吧，宝贝”
你没想过做这种事原来可以这么刺激，你已经顾不得因为对方的话而脸红，依旧沉浸在快感和他对你的称呼中迟迟不能回神
随着李泰容的不断开拓后穴已经变得柔软起来，三根手指依旧不放过那处敏感，不停地抠挖着
“舒服么？想要么？”
你已经被他弄得已经游离，可是李泰容依旧没有要放过自己的趋势
“我..我不懂..啊..这些..嗯..别整我..啊”
你单纯无措又享受的样子让李泰容再也无法忍受，迅速戴上安全套，对准那还在不断开合的穴口，探了进去。
反应过来李泰容在干些什么的你更加慌张，你不知道对方硕大的阴茎怎么能挤进自己那么狭窄的地方，对方缓慢的进入让你说不出话来，只能胡乱的摇着头告诉李泰容自己受不了了。
“你也太会了吧，可是……我吃不下啊”
李泰容好心的亲吻着你的薄唇，直到完全进入你身下时舒服的叹了口气，而此刻你的感觉是，李泰容的阴茎让你完全喘不过起来，你不禁怀疑自己是不是要被捅穿了，恳求道<br/>
“你..你可不可以..可不可以…出去一点..太..太深了”
“这样吗？” 李泰容怕实在太弄疼你，稍稍抽出一点点。
“啊..可..可以再..出去一点”
“这样？” 又退出一点的李泰容满脸笑意的看着身下的人，心里还是默默想着:啊啊啊这世上怎么能有这么可爱的人，她真的也太可爱了
“啊…好..好一点…啊” 还没等你说完，李泰容在一次将阴茎连根没入。
“你..啊..你怎么能..嗯..”你被李泰容不断的抽插逼得眼泪再一次都出来了，顺着眼角往下滑，你都要昏过去了，明明说好了是美梦的，怎么现在变成这个样子了，太疼了。
李泰容安慰似的亲吻着你的嘴唇，把那呻吟声直接吞到了嘴里，他的每一下都仔细的划过你的敏感，然后整根进入直至最深，无奈被吻住的你嘴里只能发出呜呜的声音, 你的双手不自觉的抱住了李泰容的脖颈，不知道是拒绝还是迎合，嘴里虽然不时的传出几声“不要了”，可自己的身体却主动向李泰容身上靠拢着。
李泰容突然不舍得那么快就射出来了，突然停下了身下的动作。这也终于给了你机会喘息，然而就在以为对方又要开始新的一轮攻势的时候，李泰容却依旧没有动作，你只是微微睁眼看着近在咫尺的脸有些不解
“我好累哦，不想动了” 李泰容耍赖似的趴在了你的身上，而自己的阴茎依旧停留在你的身体里
“你...我”你时间不知道该说什么，但现在感觉比刚刚还要难受，忍不住动了动腰肢试图催促李泰容快一点，紧接着你就感觉到一阵天旋地转，然后自己便坐在了李泰容的身上，更加深入的姿势让他软到支撑不住自己
“要不你来动一动” 李泰容虽然眨巴着大眼睛，但满脸坏笑的看着骑在自己身上的你，等着你的动作。
你呆住了，像被钉住了似的坐在李泰容的跨间，难道你不想动吗!你只是腰间丝毫没有力气，只能趴在李泰容的身上罢了。
“你..我不行..”
“那你想让我动一动吗？”说着李泰容便向上顶了一下自己的腰，然而没有等到你的答案的他又停下了动作
“嗯？想不想？”
太羞耻了太羞耻了，你虽然很想，可是又害羞地说不出口，可是身体强烈的渴望让他更加难受，你的身体越发难受，眼角又涌出了大滴大滴的眼泪。
李泰容不再捉弄你，快到极限的他快速的顶弄着对方，终于到达顶峰时，也全部释放了出来。
“我累了哦，你不介意我今晚睡这里吧”李泰容稍微帮你清理了一下，躺在床上问到。
“没差，随便你啦”
“那晚安哦”他亲上了你的额头，“今天一定是个美梦”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>